A Modest Beginning
by Sweet Immortal
Summary: The summation of the friendship and eventual romance of Ginny and Draco


This is, or eventually will be, a Draco/Ginny story. I hope you enjoy and review. I am a **major **Shakespeare buff and there will quite a few quotes, but not a ridiculous amount. The first person that can find them and informs me of such will either have a cameo or be noted at the beginning of the chapter in the Author's note. So that's all I am going to say about that. 

Time: Ginny is in 5th year

Draco, and Trio in 6th year

Sorry, one more note. Dreams, visions, etc. Will be distinguished by ~ ~, words " ", thoughts ' ', and POV changes **** (new person will be noted in between stars). Not to hard to understand (I think?) and now you know. Read on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ _Drifting mist throughout the forest, clouding the moon beams in their purity… _

_An owl's swift decent upon the earth, disturbing the silence, heavy in its weight…_

_The leaves wafting in the sluggish breeze swirling the mist into delicate fingers of ice…_

_It stops... the air ceases to move, the silence is overbearing…_

_Not breathing, just waiting… waiting for the unknown, the imperceptible…_

_A noise, so slight that it might not have been noticed, but it was…_

_A twig snapped, leaves displaced…_

_Breathing… ~_

"Gin…Ginny…Virginia…"

"VIRGINIA"

"What…" Ginny asked, somewhat sleepily.

"Ginny, you were screaming. And we're almost to Hogwarts. Aren't you hungry? You have been sleeping almost the entire time." He asked while stroking her hair. She had fallen asleep in his lap, and even though it wasn't very comfortable he left her sleeping.

"No, Draco I am fine. Thanks for asking." Ginny said. ' I wish I could stay here forever, like this.' 

"I am not going to take no for an answer. Here, eat this." Draco shoved a turkey sandwich up to her mouth.

"Mmmm….Ummm…" Ginny mumbled while trying to keep her mouth closed against the sandwich being forced in her mouth by a certain stubborn Slytherin.

"Gin, you know I am going to make you eat this, so why don't you stop fighting me. I always win." Draco drawled while smirking.

"Humph hum…No Draco…stop" 

"Ha" Draco cried as he got the sandwich in her mouth. "Told you I always win."

"Always, Huh?" Ginny asked with a mischievous grin plastered on her face, while munching on her sandwich. "I don't believe so Mr. Malfoy."

"Well Miss. Weasley, what would cause you to believe that? When have I ever not won?" Draco looked at her with eyebrows raised. 

"You might not have lost up until this point Mr. Malfoy, but be sure that this year you will lose. I guarantee it." Ginny smirked at a one Mr. Malfoy. 

"I am not inclined to believe you on this, but I will let it pass." Draco replied with an air of confidence. 

A few minutes later, "Hey, Gin?" Draco asked with slight hesitation.

"Huh?" Ginny acknowledged.

"Do you think I could have some of that sandwich?"

"Well, I don't know. I seem to remember a certain sliver-haired Slytherin trying to choke me with that sandwich." Ginny said while trying to hid a smile.

"Puleezzee, Ginny. I am really hungry and that was my sandwich." He was almost, but not quite, begging.

Laughing, "Sure, here" tearing a large part of the sandwich off.

"Mmmmm…thanks, that was good." Draco said with a mouth full of sandwich, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Draco!" Ginny admonished. "I thought you had better eating habits than that. Guess not. I hope you know that you look like Crabbe and Goyle when you eat like that."

This sudden revelation caused Draco to spray even more crumbs of sandwich.

"Take that back." Draco growled. "I don't look like those…those…PIGS. I'm not that fat either. Take that back, you evil wench."

"Nope, the way you were eating, or should I say spraying, was appalling. You deserved that." Ginny said with confidence, knowing that what she said was true.

"You'll pay for that Weasley." Draco spat. "I'll leave you alone if you take it back now."

"Absolutely not, you deserved it." And with that Ginny turned her back away from Draco.

"Fine, but you asked for it." Draco said while advancing closer to Ginny.

"W…what are you going to do?" Ginny asked with just a slight tremor in her voice.

"You'll see" Draco said while almost in Ginny's face. "You'll see," he whispered.

All of a sudden he attacked, causing Ginny to fall on the seat of the compartment. She shrieked in laughter.

"No…Draco…. Please…stop…" she managed to say between shrieks of laughter. 

"Never! Ha ha ha" Draco bellowed.

"Please…. please…. can't…breathe" Ginny gasped trying to regain a full breath.

"You have to say that I don't look like Crabbe and Goyle."

"Okay, you don't look like Crabbe and Goyle. Now will you stop?"

"Of course" Draco replied and stopped tickling Ginny.

When Draco stopped tickling Ginny she fell back on the seat, partially on Draco. There was a slight knock on the door and then Hermione opened the door to tell whoever was in the compartment to stop making so much noise and that the train was almost to Hogwarts. 

"Okay, I don't know what you are doing but please stop, you are disturbing the other passengers of the train." Hermione said without looking at whom she was talking to. "Ginny? Draco? Oh my god…I am so sorry…" Hermione stuttered while covering her eyes with her hand. "I'll just leave now, we're almost to Hogwarts. Ummmm well bye." 

Sitting up Ginny says with a slight chuckle, "Hermione, you can come back in, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh, okay." Hermione replied while stepping back in the compartment. "I was just going to tell you that we are almost to Hogwarts. And I have to go tell the other compartments, bye Ginny. Bye Draco."

Ginny and Draco were changing into their robes, when the doors opened for a second time.

"Ginny? Are you in here?" her brother Ron called in the compartment. 

"Yes, what do you want?" Ginny asked while struggling to get her robe over her head. 

"Here, let me help." Draco said, pulling her robe over her head.

"Thanks. What did you need Ron?" 

"What the hell are you doing in here with… with… with… HIM?" Ron bellowed.

"Ron, that is none your damn business. Is that all you wanted? Wait no, I know what it was, you were just checking up on me. Well, I don't need a babysitter, so if that is all you wanted then go away." Ginny fumed.


End file.
